Mokuba's Christmas
by Lynni Kaiba
Summary: Mokuba has a x-mas party and so on...


I thought that I should start a Yu-Gi-Oh Christmas story ^.^ even though I have other stories that need to be updated but I can do that later so0o0o0o I'm gonna give a shot with a x-mas story. Its going to be in a script type of story because I want to make it fast to type cause well I'm being a lazeyass today v.v  
  
No I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything but I do own this story ^.^  
  
Here it goes...  
  
|._*+*_.|  
  
It was snowing like crazy like if someone just brust into tears of snow. Little Mokuba was sitting in his cozy room doing well uhhhh nothing perhaps. He was just sitting at his desk glazing at the blanket of snow. Mokuba sighed and place his head into his arms on the desk.  
  
Mokuba: I want to go outside and play in the snow!! Why won't Seto let me?!?!?!?!?! Its not like if I'm going to be buried in the thickness of the snow!  
  
Mokuba just sat there in frustration wanting to go outside and play. He got tried of sitting around doing nothing so he ran into his brother's office.  
  
Mokuba: Seto! Can I go outside and play now?!?!?!?!..please.?  
  
Seto: Don't you see its still snowing outside?  
  
Seto pointed out at the window didn't even bother to look up from his computer screen.  
  
Mokuba: Well can I go out and play after its done snowing?  
  
Seto: Sure.  
  
Mokuba got a little happier but he walked back into his room. Once again he sighed and wish that he could just go outside.  
  
Mokuba: Its boring I want to do something fun FUN FUN FUN but I know that won't happen.  
  
He laid on his bed and turn on the TV.  
  
Lady: Wow its snowing a lot today  
  
Man: Yes it is great time to have a Christmas party  
  
Lady: Yep sitting by the fire with all your friends under the Christmas tree drinking hot chocolate and telling each other your happy and most fun memories  
  
Man: Yeah  
  
Lady: And afterwards you could open your presents and stuff  
  
Man: Yeah  
  
Lady: And-  
  
Man: Okay I think we get your point now  
  
Lady: Well anyway I would suggest you people who have nothing to do on Christmas Eve go plain a party!  
  
Mokuba laid there in happiness.  
  
Mokuba: Hey I should have a Christmas party!!  
  
Mokuba ran into Seto's office again.  
  
Mokuba: SETO SETO SETO can I have a Christmas party?  
  
Seto looked up from the screen gave Mokuba a look that means NO.  
  
Seto: What do you think?  
  
Mokuba: YAY THANKS SETO YOU'RE THE BEST!!!  
  
Mokuba ran out before Seto could say something.  
  
Seto: .... (v.v) he better not invite Yugi and his friends  
  
Mokuba took out a pen and a piece of paper and sat at his desk starting to write down names who he should invite to the party:  
  
Yugi Yami Tea Joey Tristan Mai Serenity Isis Malik Ryou Bakura  
  
End of list.  
  
Mokuba put aside the list of names and started to make another list people not to invite because Seto doesn't like those people:  
  
Yugi Yami Tea Joey Tristan Mai Serenity Isis Malik Ryou Bakura  
  
End of list.  
  
Mokuba just sat there thinking.  
  
Mokuba: Both lists look the same..well Seto won't mind me inviting them cause this would be the best x-mas ever!!!  
  
:::::::::: On Christmas Eve :::::::::  
  
There was a really long table full of treats and stuff. Mokuba stood there looking around the room and felt proud that he did this all by himself.well kinda with some help with the cook and the decorators.  
  
Mokuba: Its perfect and the guests should be here by now cause I called them up all by one  
  
::::::::: Flash Back ::::::::::::  
  
Mokuba took out his phone and made phone calls to all the people who was on his list.  
  
Mokuba:Hello  
  
Yugi: Hello?  
  
Mokuba: YOU'RE INVITED TO MY CHRISTMAS PARTY!!!  
  
Yugi: ummmm who's this?  
  
Mokuba: Its Mokuba  
  
Yugi: Oh okay  
  
Mokuba: Oh yeah Yami is also invited  
  
Yugi : Okai! (^.^) we would truly come to your party Mokuba!  
  
Mokuba: Okay BYE  
  
End of phone call.  
  
Mokuba: Hello!  
  
Tea: HELLO!  
  
Mokuba: YOU'RE INVITED TO MY CHRISTMAS PARTY TEA!!!  
  
Tea: wow really? Okay Mokuba I would remember to come!  
  
End of Phone Call.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
aye I'm toooo lazy to finish the story o well.heres part of it maybe I would actually finish the rest next x-mas or something ^.^ 


End file.
